


everywhere

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, rize is the waifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>she's always there without fail.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	everywhere

she’s always there  
always around  
always right behind him

her fingernails digging into his shoulders  
her breath  
hot against his neck  
flashes of purple  
every-fucking-where

she consumes him  
even though she hasn’t really  
(after all she died before she could even do so)

she haunts him  
his every step  
and he cringes everytime  
everytime he hears her  
echoing in his head  
her voice  
overwhelming him so

god he hates her  
he hates her so much  
so why  
why does he see her  
everywhere  
every time  
everyday  
and it has become a part of his life  
normalcy to see her  
hovering behind  
with a toxic smile framing her lips

_"kaneki-kun."_

_"…rize."_

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @ http://goggleddreamer.tumblr.com/post/91558976732/everywhere


End file.
